Colors
by levi-nii-san
Summary: "If you like scarves so much, why don't you get another one?" Eren ran his hand along the edge of her scarf, throwing the end over her face playfully. "This one's getting all worn out." She hid her nose in the scarf and shrugged quietly."Mikasa, why are you getting all flustered?" Armin asked innocently, "if it's too hot, take that scarf off." [Eremika]


_100 Prompts: Colors_

 _A/N: Takes place any time after chapter 50 really. Though I like to think it's set right after he makes the scarf promise hohohoho._

 _Yes, I deviated a lot from the original prompt. But I have too much fun writing them together alone cause I bet he acts a lot different than when they're in public. I just wanted to write something light-hearted where they flirt like idiots hah. Enjoy! Leave reviews!_

* * *

"If you like scarves so much, why don't you get another one?" Eren ran his hand along the edge of her scarf, throwing the end over her face playfully. He smiled at how ridiculous she looked with it now covering everything but one eye. "This one's getting all worn out."

Mikasa was quiet. They sat in the courtyard early in the morning, after breakfast, and it was moments like this that led her to believe that there was still hope in this world for a happy ending.

She moved the fabric gently and continued reading the manual on her omni-directional gear. Her scarf indeed had seen better days. Though it was not entirely ruined, there were a few strands sticking out, threatening to unravel the entire thing apart. The fabric was beginning to get thinner in some areas, a sign of constant use. Upon closer look, the color was also starting to fade.

The young soldier paid no heed, however, to the quality of her scarf. She exercised more caution with it, as she had no intention of acquiring a new one. But no matter how ugly this one got, it simply meant too much to her.

"They come in different colors, you know." Armin interjects. "You should try blue."

Mikasa looked up at him curiously. "Blue?"

"According to psychology, the human mind is calmed by the color blue. You seem to find a lot of comfort in that scarf after all."

"Hmm," she hummed in agreement, and she could have sworn she saw Eren blush in her peripherals.

"Maybe one with patterns," the titan shifter suggested, hoping she hadn't seen.

"Yeah," Armin agreed, "polka-dots are nice."

"Not on scarves. Stripes look good."

"But you'd have to pick two colors that go well with each other."

"A multicolored scarf!"

"Tye dye?"

"Too tacky."

"Okay, then a rainbow one?"

"Too far, man."

"Eren. Armin," Mikasa cleared her throat, cutting the two short in their discussion. The two watched her for a moment as she sat, embarrassed. Then they exchanged a devious look.

"I didn't even know you liked red," Eren teased, a slight smile playing at his lips. She hid her nose in the scarf and shrugged.

"Ne, Mikasa, why are you getting all flustered?" Armin asked innocently, "if it's too hot, take that scarf off."

* * *

Eren finds her later after dinner, inspecting the red fabric and all its imperfections. She held it gently, while a somber expression decorated her face.

"Mikasa," he catches her attention, and she doesn't flinch, fully aware of his presence beforehand.

"Eren," she greeted.

"Hey," Eren reached for the scarf in her hands, and she gasped slightly when he might have tugged a little too hard.

He studied the material for a moment, thinking about how it had been with her through thick and thin. She cared so much for this thing, and he definitely knew why. He stepped closer to her.

"I saw a scarf just like this one," he told her gently, "in the Stohess district shop."

"Hm," she smiled warmly, and he felt his heart stammer, "must cost a fortune then."

Eren shrugged in an attempt to hide the warmth crawling up his neck and ears. "I have sufficient funds."

Mikasa took the scarf back and draped it around his neck, "No. I like this one."

"Why?" he asked, turning his head to sniff it. It smelled very much like her. Suddenly, he understood, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"It's…" she blushed; she knew exactly what he was doing, and that stupid grin on his face wasn't helping his case either. "You gave it to me."

"So?"

"So, that's why I don't want a new one."

"So if I give you another one, then that one won't be as special?" he teased.

"Eren," she tried to be firm, but the light in her eyes was too bright for the atmosphere to become a serious one.

"Did you forget what I promised you?" he watched her squirm under his gaze, and he fought the urge to chuckle at how adorable she was when she was being put on the spot.

"That you'd wrap this scarf around me as many times as I want."

"Any scarf, really," he teased.

At this point, Mikasa found it impossible to fight off the smile tugging at her lips. She held both ends of the scarf and pulled herself closer, intent on finishing what she started last time they talked about scarves and promises.

Just before the distance between them was closed, however, Eren took one side of it and wrapped the whole thing around himself twice, looking at her with dangerous, playful eyes. "Look, who am I?" he jokes, and raises his voice a couple octaves. "Eren, I need to protect you, because-"

With a swift tug, the scarf left his neck and she wrapped it around herself again.

"Hey-!"

Before he could comprehend what just happened, she had turned around, and began walking away. The mischievous glint in her eyes tempted him to follow suit as she looked over her shoulder to see him standing there with his mouth wide open.


End file.
